Suivre ses pas
by Mikii
Summary: Remus pénètre dans le train, bien décidé à ne jamais fréquenter les autres élèves de l'école. Il serait bien trop dangereux qu'ils découvrent qui il est réellement. Alors pourquoi cet étrange garçon se met il à l'approcher, à lui parler ? ONE SHOT.


Maman m'a à peine lâché la main que le train se met en branle. J'ai encore la sensation de sa paume chaude collée à mes doigts, mais je me résigne : ce n'est jamais plus qu'un souvenir. Là, devant moi, se dessine mon vrai futur. Et je donnerais tout pour retrouver une pression chaleureuse contre mon corps.

J'ai froid.

Je vois les autres se précipiter, sans doute à la recherche de places libres. Moi, je suis le seul à n'être jamais monté dans un train. Ca, j'en suis certain.

Je suis tout seul. Vraiment tout seul. Pourquoi aucun autre garçon n'est perdu au milieu du couloir ? Quoi qu'en dise maman, je suis sûr que l'école n'y changera rien : je resterai toujours là à regarder les autres.  
Je commence à songer à passer le voyage assis sur ma valise. Je n'oserai de toute manière jamais pénétrer dans un compartiment et demander s'il y a encore de la place. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait se mettre à s'intéresser à un garçon comme moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai, après tout ? Je suis petit et maigre. Avec des habits repassés que les autres vont détester. Une tête que je n'ai pas osé regarder fixement depuis des mois dans la glace. Et encore, personne ne verra jamais le reste. Je me mets à réfléchir pour la millième fois depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre à la façon dont je vais me cacher pour m'habiller le matin. Maman m'a dit que pour le reste, tout irait bien, et que le directeur Dubador était au courant, et puis qu'il s'en moquait. Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas vrai. Ou alors, ce directeur est un inconscient. Et les autres, dans la classe, ne le seront pas, eux.  
Il faut qu'ils ne le sachent jamais. Et si je ne leur parle pas, ils ne le sauront pas.  
Je n'arriverai jamais à leur parler, après tout. Il n'y a pas de risque. Rien ne va changer.

J'appuis ma tête contre un mur, hissé sur ma valise, et je regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

- Oh !

- Oooh Oooooooooooooh !

- Laisse tomber James, à mon avis, ce gars est sourd.

- Je m'en fous, il bloque le passage !  
- On a qu'à aller aux suivantes ?

- Tu rêves, ceux de là-bas ont tous des sales têtes de Serpentards !  
Le rire qui suit achève de me réveiller et je vois les deux garçons qu'il m'avait bien semblé entendre. Ma respiration se bloque comme je considère la porte que je bloque.

- Les toilettes, ouais ! Ben c'est pas trop tôt, vieux ! J'ai failli fair… Oh ça va Sirius !

- P… pardon, je bredouille en me précipitant de l'autre côté du couloir.  
Celui avec des lunettes s'enferme (je compte : un, deux tours) dans les toilettes. Je cache mes mains tremblantes au plus profond des poches de ma veste. Je ferme les yeux, attendant que les deux s'éloignent.

- Ca va ? j'entends brusquement tout près.  
L'autre. Juste là. J'ai envie de crier, qu'il ne s'approche pas. Je suis dangereux, je n'ai aucun intérêt, vas t-en ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi…  
- Pourquoi t'es dans le couloir ? T'es pas au courant qu'on en a pour des heuuuuures ? En plus on gèle, ici. Enfin… t'as qu'à venir avec nous, je sais pas… Quoi que attend, t'es pas un Sale Serpentard au moins ?! Parce que là jamais de la vie !

Il fait soudain mine de s'étrangler et je l'observe, subjugué.  
- Hein James !  
- Quoiiii ? Deux secondes Sirius !  
- Ouais enfin bref, t'en es un ou pas ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je fais oui de la tête.

- Oh merde !  
Et un non précipité.

- Hey mais te fous pas de ma gueule !  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je change brusquement d'avis ? Les Serpentards ne sont-ils pas des gens méchants et dangereux ?  
Je bondis lorsque sa main m'ébouriffe les cheveux.  
- Oh ! Du calme, c'est bon ! T'es qui toi, au fait ?  
- Au moins pas un Sale Serpentard. T'as vu sa tête ?  
Celui avec des lunettes me jauge des pieds à la tête et je me colle un peu plus au mur. Je ne l'ai pas même vu sortir.

- Bon, tu restes là à te les geler ou tu nous suis ?

- Attends James ! On s'est même pas présenté. Bon alors enchanté, je suis… enfin non lui c'est James Potter. Banal. Grande gueule. Et mon meilleur ami. Moi je suis Sirius Black !  
Son immense sourire me déstabilise et je reste là à le considérer, imbécile, ébloui.  
- Et toi ?

- Heu… Remus, je murmure sans le quitter des yeux. Lupin.  
- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je suis pas venu là pour rester planté dans le couloir, fait celui avec des lunettes en s'éloignant.

Et là, je sens ma peau qui brûle. Et ma tête explose, parce que le garçon vient d'attraper ma main. Je lui hurle de la lâcher et rien ne sort de ma gorge.  
Je me sens bien.  
Et avant même que je ne saisisse vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive, je me retrouve entre les quatre murs d'un compartiment vide d'autres occupants que James Potter. Et Sirius Black.

- James, va chercher sa valise !

- Et quoi encore !

- Rha, quel sale égoïste ! Bon toi, Remus là, attend-moi, ok ?  
Inconscient de mes pas, je le suis dans le couloir. Je le suis, respectant son allure. Je le suis, sans bruit. Je le suis, perdu dans la contemplation de ses longues mèches d'ébène allant librement le long de sa nuque.

Une envie de le suivre. Envie de suivre ses pas. Envie d'abandonner le reste.  
Et la solitude.  
Toujours.


End file.
